


RobotInnit

by ImBandit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBandit/pseuds/ImBandit
Summary: Tommy dies in the nuke testing site, after Phil and technoblade hear the news they go on to try and build Tommy again as a robot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	RobotInnit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm not the best as writing so apologies if it's not the best.

It had been months since Tommy's death at the nuke testing site, Tubbo felt it was all his fault but Jack tried to tell him it was just bad timing and not his fault meanwhile niki felt the guilt hit her as she seen the short boys face when he heard the news. Still the two never told anyone they where the cause was of her Tommy's death.

Tubbo waked around snowchester as he wondered what to Do u that day, it was a sunny morning as the sun shined on the cold snow, it was almost blinding. Tubbo headed over to the the main part of the dream smp as he needed to enter the Nether.

Hmm I should probably make a portal in snowchester so I won't have to come back here eveytime.

Tubbo thought as he walked through the Nether looking for quarts as he need quite alot for a new project he was working on.

"Morning Tubbo" a voice yelled from not so far away. Tubbo perked his head over and walked over at the tall man. "morning memory boy" Tubbo said laughing as he walked over to Ranboo.  
"what are you doing in the Nether" Ranboo asked looking down at the short boy.  
"Getting some quarts for a project I'm going to work on" Tubbo replied.  
"awesome, what's the project?"  
"Uhm well... I wanted to continue Tommy. Hotel since after he died Sam never finished it..." Tubbo said looking downfall at his feet, he never really liked to bring up Tommy's death.  
"Oh.... Well I'm sure Tommy would be happy it's getting finished" Ranboo said trying to make light out of the situation. "I guess" Tubbo responsed. "I'll see you later Tubbo and good luck" Ranboo said waving goodbye.

Phil and Techno stood in an odd room, the room seemed very cluttered with paper on the walls, a messy desk in the corner, some weird machines on one side of the room and some other random objects. See Phil and Techno have been trying to do quite a large project that only the two knew about, they'd occasionally ask ranboo to get them resources and materials although ranboo didn't know what they where for. "Phil sat down on the the chair with a tried face as he looked over to Techno." Are you sure this is going to be work Phil? , so far all the attempts have been a fail" Techno asked the tried man. "Well it has to I don't know what else to do" Phil said with a yawn.  
"Ok, I'll turn him on then" Techno said as he flicked a switched on the back of a Robot resembling Human.

The was silence for a long period of time, what was seconds felt like minutes until Phil spoke up. "Months of work all for nothing" Phil said defeated. Techno looked at Phil and back at the robot with a disappointing look, suddenly the eyes of the robot started to flicker. "Phil, PHIL LOOK" techno said pointing at the robot. 

Phil looked at the robot as its eyes where know wide open. "It works, it really works" Phil said studying it. "C-can you speak" Phil asked the robot. "Hello" there robot said the voice sounding like it has been autotuned. Phil laughed as he looked over at techno who let out a smile. The group of three left the messy room and walked out into the snow. The boy looked around the snow as it feel down gently. "Here" Phil said putting his large wing under the robot to cover it from the snow. They continued walking and made it to a portal and entered it as Phil took his wing down. They walked over towards the hub portal but before they walked in a tall man came running over.  
"Hey Phil, hey techno" Ranboo said with a gentle wave. The boy soon layed his eyes upon the robot. "Wh-"  
"Ranboo, this is RobotInnit" Phil said pointing as the robot who waved. 

Tubbo had just gotten back from his long trip at the Nether and made it at the hotel building site where the half built hotel layed, he sorted out his inventory putting some of the recourses he didn't need yet in a large chest, the short boy stretched his arms out as he let out a large yawn. He walked towards tommys old house and sat on the beach outside the as the sun slowly yet. He missed Tommy, he missed everything about him. How Tommy made him laugh, how he was always to hot headed, how he was always determined. They wasn't a day that went by that Tubbo missed his best friend...  
There wasn't a day that went by where he felt guilty for his friends death. 

Tubbo would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for loud footsteps coming from behind him, tubbo quickly turned his head around at spotted ranboo running up towards him.  
"ranboo??" Tubbo asked confused.  
"T-Tubbo" Ranboo said out of breath.  
"Tubbo *Huff* you gotta see this" Ranboo said grabbing tubbos hand. "Huh, what" Tubbo asked confused as he walked with the tall boy. 

They ended up as where the community house once layed as they walked towards the portal and entered it. "Ranboo, I don't get what's going on?" Tubbo asked looking up at him only to look in front of him and see Techno, Phil and some sort of bot?

"What's happening.... W-why does that robot look awfully like Tommy" Tubbo point with shakey hands as he stared at the bot. "This is Tommy, well its sort of him. It's RoboInnit" Techno replied to the young boys question. "TUBBO" The boy said running over to tubbo as he hugged him. "T-Tommy" Tubbo said hugging the boy back as tears fell.


End file.
